


Seduction of the Innocent

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, Little Black Dress Exchange 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Luke felt unaccountably ashamed; Ben had been nothing but perfectly polite to him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just…my uncle used to warn me away from you. I don’t know why, really.”“Yes, Owen Lars never has liked me very much.” Ben seemed neither surprised nor offended by Luke’s revelation. “He suspects me of being a malign influence, I suppose. Seduction of the innocent or some such.” He chuckled.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Seduction of the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



“Sorry, man, but we’re busy,” Fixer said. In spite of his words, though, he didn’t seem particularly sorry. Or, for that matter, particularly busy.

“Yeah, Wormie,” Camie said and placed her leg on top of the last remaining available seat for good measure. “Scram. Go somewhere you’re wanted.”

Luke Skywalker deflated. Biggs had told him Fixer and Camie were going out together, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it. Now, he could no longer deny the truth that was right in front of his face. It was practically mocking him.

Well, he sure as hell didn’t like being mocked, and he sure as hell didn’t like admitting defeat either. So his friends wanted him to leave? Ha! The joke was going to be on them—because he wasn’t going to be so obliging! Luke cast his eyes about the crowded cantina, looking for another empty seat somewhere…anywhere…

Luke’s gaze was drawn inexorably to a table in a shadowed, out of the way corner. Hmm, how odd that he hadn’t noticed it before. It was a small table, meant to seat two, and at the moment only a single figure occupied it. The figure was hooded, face concealed, and hunched low over a drink. Looking, for all intents and purposes, like a person who valued privacy. And yet. _Yet._ There was something about the figure that seemed to call out to Luke, to compel him to approach.

“May I join you?” he asked the seated figure.

The hooded head tilted upwards. Luke saw a male human’s face beneath the hood, aging and weathered by Tatooine’s desert. The eyes, however, were remarkably bright and keen, and they seemed to see straight through Luke. Those eyes were a lovely, saturated blue, like the morning sky right before first sunrise.

“Young Skywalker…Luke, I presume? Yes, of course you are welcome to join me, Luke,” the seated figure said.

Luke sat down gratefully. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, since you seem to know me, but I can’t recall ever having met you.”

“Ah, well, it’s been years since I’ve visited the farm; it’s only natural that you wouldn’t remember me. I’m Ben Kenobi.”

Luke stiffened in the chair. This was Old Ben! No wonder he’d been sitting by himself in a crowded cantina! This man…with his exotic Core Worlds accent…and his _reputation_ …

Ben missed nothing. “Are you regretting your choice to join me?” he asked mildly.

Luke felt unaccountably ashamed; Ben had been nothing but perfectly polite to him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just…my uncle used to warn me away from you. I don’t know why, really.”

“Yes, Owen Lars never has liked me very much.” Ben seemed neither surprised nor offended by Luke’s revelation. “He suspects me of being a malign influence, I suppose. Seduction of the innocent or some such.” He chuckled.

Luke found himself chuckling right along with Ben. Ben’s demeanor was so thoroughly charming and disarming—Luke couldn’t help it. How strange! He already felt completely at ease. And he was also acutely aware of Fixer and Camie; they may have told him to leave them alone, yeah, but there was precisely zero chance that they weren’t paying attention to what Luke was getting up to. Did they pity him for hanging out with the mad wizard of the Jundland Wastes? Ha! He’d show them he could still have fun without them!

And besides, _they_ couldn’t feel the strange, powerful current of attraction that was drawing him closer and closer to Ben…to, to _wanting_ …

“Is there any real basis for Uncle Owen’s suspicions?” Luke asked Ben boldly. Flirtatiously. He allowed his hand to brush Ben’s as if by accident. The touch of skin against skin was galvanizing, and Luke had to resist squirming in his seat with burgeoning excitement. On impulse, he added, “I may not be completely innocent, but I’d be interested in finding out the truth nonetheless.”

Ben’s mild, amused expression turned serious. There was no chance that he could have mistaken Luke’s meaning. Ben stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Luke, you are a handsome young man, and I’m more than old enough to be your father. Are you quite certain about this?”

“Absolutely.” And he was. He really, really was. A rush of desire swept through him, inexplicable and irresistible in its intensity.

“Very well,” Ben conceded at last, like he had arrived at some private conclusion which he did not deign to share. The enticing blue of his eyes had deepened with new erotic possibility. “Shall we continue this discussion somewhere more, hmm, intimate?”

They left the cantina together. Luke couldn’t quite wipe the victorious smirk off his face or squash the energetic bounce in his step. Their departure would be noted, he knew, and rumors would spread quickly. But Luke figured he’d worry about what Uncle Owen would do to him when he found out—and yes, he would definitely find out—later.

In the meantime, he and Ben would enjoy themselves thoroughly.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on July 5, 2020.


End file.
